1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved pressure responsive control device, such as a water level control device, and to a method of making the same.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to the applicant to provide a pressure responsive control device having a housing means carrying a flexible diaphragm means therein that cooperates with the housing means to define a pressure chamber therein that is adapted to receive a variable pressure that acts against the diaphragm means to position the same relative to the housing means in relation to the value of the pressure, the diaphragm means being operatively interconnected to a plunger means that follows the movement of the diaphragm means. The control device has a transducer means operatively associated with the plunger means to produce an electrical signal in relation to the position of the plunger, the transducer means comprising a core member operatively interconnected to the plunger by a pivotally mounted lever arrangement so as to be movable in an induction coil carried by the control device in an offset relation thereto.